The present invention relates to a sexual aid, especially to a male sexual aid having two rings holding firmly on the base of the penis and testis and a hollow cone body positioned on top of the base of the penis for contacting or vibrating the female clitoris. Thus the device can maintain the erection of penis and also stimulate the clitoris.
Making love is one of the most important things in lives for most of the people. Especially for men, they hope to keep best physical status during the intercourse process. However, with the increase of age or the change of physical condition, the penial erection may be affected. For example, a bulge on the belly or the base of the penis causes the relaxation of muscle and accordingly reduces the erect penis length. Moreover, the foreskin of the penis slides during intercourse. Thus the glans penis is covered by the foreskin and the condom is easy to fall off. There are a lot of sexual aids products available on the market now. For example, a vibration ring holds on the base of the penis or testis. The device includes a protrusion body on top of a ring. A vibrator is disposed inside the protrusion body so as to make the protrusion body stimulate the female clitoris. However, the device can't strain or support the penis backwards and thus can't show the full length of the erect penis. Furthermore, the design of the vibrating protrusion body doesn't match the ergonomics thus shows little effect on clitoral stimulation.